If I never see your face again
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: plot changed! what if in New Moon, someone was after Bella? Can the Cullens save her, or will Edward be forever in mourning?
1. Without Edward

7 months

7 months. 7 freaking months. That's how long it had been since Edward left me in the forest. I knew he wasn't coming back, I was just a pathetic human. What could he possibly want with me?

Most days I just sat around and stared out the window. Occasionally Angela or Jake stopped bye. They were true friends, and they sometimes made me forget my problems for a little while. But then they would leave and the hole in my chest would claw itself open again, and all I could do was sit and sob.

Because I would never be whole again. Not without Edward.


	2. Memories

I yawned

I yawned. I hated waking up in the morning, you never feel like you have enough energy to do anything! Glancing at the clock I saw that it was 7:30 AM. On a Saturday. I should have slept in but I couldn't make myself. I got up and pulled on sweats and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom for a shower.

I stood and looked at myself in the mirror. _You've really let yourself go Bella _I thought to myself. My hair was limp and dull, and my eyes had large bags under them. This was due to the fact that I had been having trouble sleeping lately, and when I did sleep, my dreams were filled with topaz eyes, and I woke up screaming.

Worst of all about my appearance however, were my eyes. Edward always used to tell me he could get lost in my eyes. Now _I _one who looked lost. My eyes drooped with sadness, and no longer shined with happiness. Now all that was reflected in them were lost dreams and the absence of hope.

I took my shower and payed special attention to shampooing, I wanted my hair to at least look good even if the rest of me couldn't.

After my shower I went into my room and threw on random clothes. Who cared what I wore? It's not like anyone would actually notice. I walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down. The clock read 8:45 and I knew Charlie would have left for the station already. I was alone again.

I rested my head against the headboard on my bed and stared at the rocking chair in the corner of the room. The very same one that Edward used to sit in. That is, when he wasn't laying on the bed with me. Or when he wasn't out hunting.

I thought of how bright his eyes used to look when he had hunted. They were pools of liquid topaz and I could stare into them forever. I could almost feel his coldness as his arms surrounded me. It was always a comfort to me, no matter how cold it was outside. His marble arms were my safety. My shelter. My home.

My eyes started watering up again. _Damn it. Not now… NOT NOW_. I knew my efforts were wasted however, when the tears started flowing freely. I curled into the fetal position and rocked. "Come back Edward… please… just come back…" Sobs wracked my body. I couldn't think, I was flooded with memories.

_It's better if we're not friends. Trust me._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Seventeen," he answered promptly._

"_And how long have you been seventeen?"_

_His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while,"_

_"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb...," he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word._

_"What a stupid lamb," I sighed._

_"What a sick, masochistic lion."_

"_Trust me"_

I sobbed even harder at this last memory. Trust him… how could he ever doubt my trust in him? He was my rock, the one thing I could rely on. He would always keep me safe. Or so I thought, because now he was gone.

_"It will be as if I'd never existed"_

_**What do you think?? Continue? It'll get less depressing, I promise,**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Edwardcullenxoxo**_


	3. A phone call

The sound of a phone ringing woke me out of my trance like state

The sound of a phone ringing woke me out of my trance like state. I got up and trudged to the other room, shoulders slumped and feet dragging.

"Hello?" My voice sounded incredibly hoarse, even to me.

"Bella? Bella?? Is that you?" a frantic voice asked on the other line. "Yea, it's me." I replied. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were some robber! You sound terrible! Are you sick?" I contemplated this for a moment. Was I sick? Sick with loss, but not much else.

"No, I'm fine." I spoke softly into the receiver, but she managed to catch my words.

"Great! Because guess what??" "What?" "Jessica and I are going on a shopping trip and YOU are invited!!"

I stared at the phone in disbelief. How could she stand to ask such a… normal question? One that made the world seem like a brighter place. A shopping trip, what every normal teenage girl loved to do.

But I was far from normal, and for this reason I wanted to just hang up the phone and retreat back to my room and cry myself to sleep again.

"Hello? Bella? Are you there?" I was torn, go out and maybe have some fun-the thought of which scared the hell out of me- or stay in my dark room all alone. I decided to opt for the first choice. Edward was not coming back, and slowly killing myself would do me no help in trying to locate him again.

"Sure, I'll come. Thanks for the invite." "Really? I thought for sure you would have said no! Ever since Edward left you've been so depressing, I would have thought that you wouldn't have wanted to do ANYTHING, what with you being alone… and miserable… and depressed… and alone…" I hung up on her.

"This is going to be a loooong day," I muttered to myself.

**I know it's short!! But I'm going to update sometime tonight, and I have some great ideas for the next chapter, but I kind of needed a filler chapter to get me there! Thanks for the comments, and remember, if you want a certain story, all you have to do is request!**

**XoXo**

**EdwardCullenxoxo**


	4. The car ride

I know, I'm horrible Soooooo sorry that it took so long to update

**I know, I'm horrible ******** Sooooooooooo x a million times sorry that it took so long to update!! It's been so busy with school and sports and homework that I haven't found time! I hope this chapter make up for it.**

I was getting ready to leave. I glanced out the window and saw that it was raining. Big surprise there… I knew that if I didn't wear nice clothing, Angela and Jessica would just drag me to even more stores to buy me a new wardrobe, and I really didn't want that to happen… I turned to my closet and picked out a warm sensible outfit. I put on dark blue skinny jeans with high-heeled black boots over them. For a top, I put on a black turtleneck that went to my mid-thigh with a long, white, open sweater over it. I pulled my hair back into a high ponytail. (**Outfit on profile)**

I checked myself in the mirror. I looked normal enough, all I needed was a little makeup to cover the bags under my eyes. I didn't normally wear makeup, but the bags were so dark, I looked like a hungry vampire!

Pain shot through my heart at this thought. _No, today is a new day. I will enjoy myself. I can always cry over Edward later._ And I knew that I would.

The door rang and I peeked out my window. My heart skipped a beat. A silver Volvo was parked there. Something was wrong with it though, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I stared. Was Edward back? Why was he back? What could he want? The doorbell rang again and I rushed downstairs to open it.

I slowed to a walk as I approached it. What would I say to him? He probably just wanted to mock me more. This thought made my body feel queasy. The though of Edward standing there, laughing at me was enough to make my breakfast almost come back up.

Or maybe… no, I wouldn't go there. He hated me now. He never wanted to see me again. He probably had a girlfriend who he loved, who he didn't have to be careful around. He probably just left something here.

_But then why wouldn't he have just come through the window to get it? Why bother me? _

I nibbled on my lower lip as I contemplated this. I knew that there was only one way to find out, and that would be to face him. I sighed to myself. The doorbell rang impatiently once more, and I lost my patience. I ripped the door open, my heart beating a thousand times per minute.

"Edward look…" I stopped mid-sentence. Standing in front of me, grinning, was Angela.

"Hey, Bella! Isn't this awesome?? My dad let me borrow his new car! Gorgeous, isn't it?" I stared at her dumbfounded. What had just happened here?

"…and so he finally gave in! Ready to go?" I zoned back in as she finished her speech and nodded dumbly. I turned and picked up my purse, leaving a note for Charlie on the counter. I then followed Angela to the car.

Jessica was sitting in the front seat, and she smiled as I walked towards the silver automobile.

I looked over the car, _so that's what was off about it. _I thought to myself as I inspected the completely different license plate. _How could I have missed that? _I hopped in the back seat and waited patiently for Angela to pull out of my drive way and turn onto the main road.

"I love your outfit Bella! It's so cute!" Jessica was smiling, happy to finally have me talking to them again. I forced a smile and turned my attention to outside the window. I watched the colors of the afternoon swirl by and I remembered what it felt like to ride on Edward's back.

I mentally scolded myself for thinking that way. _Stop it, Bella. Enjoy your day. _I glanced over at Angela and Jessica, who were in the middle of an intense duet of Hot N' Cold. I listened intently to the lyrics, which reminded me so much of Edward.

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

How had he changed his mind so quickly?

And you over think

Always speak

Crypticly

He was always afraid to take a chance.

I should know

That you're no good for me

He was a vampire! Of course he was no good for me! But that didn't stop me from loving him with everything I had.

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in then you're out

You're up then you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

(you)You don't really want to stay, no

(but you)But you don't really want to go-o

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

He was practically bipolar. One second he was saying yes, he loved me, next minute, no he hates me. He changed his mind so quickly.

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh bout nothing

Now your plain boring

We always knew what the other person was thinking, and we always made mischief. We had so many good laughs together.

I should know that

You're not gonna change

He couldn't change who he was. Someone who was far better than me.

CHORUS

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get off this ride

I could never move on, never get off of Edward. I was stuck for life.

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

CHORUS

I was angry and upset by the time the song ended. I hadn't even noticed that I had started singing along with a ton of emotion. Jessica was watching me intently out of the corner of her eye. Angela was looking in the rearview mirror.

"You have a gorgeous singing voice, Bella. Seriously, why didn't you tell us??" Angela was excited, I could tell. "You should sing professionally."

I thought about it for a moment, but then slowly shook my head. No, being famous was not the life for me. Maybe someday I would try, but not now. Besides, I hadn't meant for it to happen, the song just rekindled some old emotions.

I knew Edward was never coming back. There was no hope, and I had to deal with that. I had to give up. The thought made my eyes water. I forced the tears back, but one traitor tear escaped and trickled down my cheek. I didn't bother wiping it away.

I still felt eyes on me, and I looked up to see Jessica still staring at me, still as a statue. She watched me with one eyebrow slightly raised, a somber, knowing expression on her face.

Finally, she spoke softly. "Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more."

She then turned and looked back out the window. I sat there, staring at her through tear filled eyes, taking in her wise words.

I knew what I had to do. I had to find Edward. Even if it was the last thing I do, I at least had to try.

I had to risk it all. Risk my life, risk my future, possibly risk my happiness.

All for love.

**I hope that was long enough to make up for missed time! The next chapter's gonna be a biggy, so stay tuned! I have no school tomorrow cuz of the holiday, so I might just update then. Thanks to the people that have been reviewing, you guys rock!**

**Till next time**

**XoXo**

**EdwardCullenxoxo**


	5. Salvation

Bonjour, fair readers

**Bonjour, fair readers! Gahhh I'm awful about updatinggg ******** Howevvvver, this chapter is a big one and I think you'll like it!**

**Oh… I suppose I have to make a disclaimer don't I? …I don't own anyone, just the made up plot. Der :P**

I glanced at the clock and saw that we would be driving for about 20 more minutes.

_Perfect_, I thought. _Now I have more time to plot._ I returned my gaze out the window and contemplated how I could find Edward as I watched the scenery speed past.

I would sneak away from Angela and Jessica. I already had a credit card and bus pass on me, seeing as though I figured I might want to come home early from this… "fun" trip. I would come home, I knew Charlie was on a fishing trip, and I would pack.

I would make Jacob tell me where Victoria was. She would change me, if I provoked her enough. Heck, she would change me anyways, If she didn't kill me first. I shuddered at this last thought.

I was jerked from my planning when the car stopped and Jessica sang "we're heeerrrreee!" I groaned, but then brightened. This was my chance at escape. I was sad that I was leaving my life behind, but I knew that my life was not complete without Edward. I needed him like oxygen.

I clambered out of the back seat and smiled as brightly as I could. "This will be so fun guys! Just the three of us!" Angela squealed. _Yea, _I thought, _until I sneak away…_



We shopped for hours. My feet were killing me and my hands hurt from where the handles dug into the skin. I plastered a smile on my face however, to keep up the façade that everything was ok. Finally, I saw an escape.

Angela was in a changing room when Jessica exscused herself to the bathroom. I nodded at her and then returned to inspecting a necklace. At least, that's what I was pretending to do. I snuck a look around. No Jessica there… no Angela there!

I grinned. _Perfect._ I sprinted outside and took off down the street. I smiled as the wind hit my face. It reminded me of a slowed down version of when I rode on Edward's back It didn't even hurt to think his name. I knew that I would find him soon and this thought pushed me further towards what I thought was the bus station.

I finally felt exhaustion set in and I slowed as my surroundings became unfamiliar. I slowed to a stop and frowned as I took in the scene before me.

About ten feet away from me, there was a dead end. On the right, a road led back to the main path, but would include going down a creepy alley. The other path led to a parking garage. I shivered involyntarily and stepped forward. I turned around and found that I had run farther then I had originally thought.

In my haste I had turned a series of corners, and as the darkness of evening started setting in, I felt my carefree attitude slip.

I shakily turned back to what lay in front of me, and contemplated my options. I could enter the parking garage and hopefully find someone helpful… no, that option was out. It was WAY too cliché for the helpless girl to wander into the garage unsuspecting garage and then… I squeezed my eyes shut at this thought. I knew what I had to do.

I had to go through the alley, but how? It was now almost pitch black and who knew what was in there? I stared forlornly at the main road, about half a mile from where I stood. It was a long walk, but one I knew I had to make.

I had not taken one step forward when I heard a silky voice behind me.

"Stop."

(**A/N: I was gonna end it here but I decided that was too mean :P)**

I turned sharply and found a man, about 5 foot 11 in front of me. He was dressed in shorts and a deep green T-shirt.

"Ummm… hello… I'll just be going now." I stuttered as I stared at him. Something was off about him. He seemed friendly enough, but I couldn't place my finger on what was wrong with him,

"Forgive me if I scared you, my name is Mathew and I was just out for a stroll and got a little lost. I heard you whispering to yourself and followed your voice. You might not want to do that next time you get lost, you might not be so lucky next time some strange man follows you in an alleyway." He winked at me and grinned widely showing gleaming teeth.

I instantely felt at ease and let out a giggle. "You're right, it was careless of me." I didn't know why I felt so calm and at ease with him.

His grin widened and he gestured towards the alley. "Shall I escort you? You never know what… things could lie behind the darkness." My brow furrowed and I paused. _Things._ The way he said it… as if he was hinting at something more than just a rapist or robber. My thoughts were muddled as I looked up into his eyes. He looked so uderstandng and kind…

"Ok. Let's go." We turned and started walking. A few feet in he started looking around rapidly as if looking for someone. I almost smiled at his pretectivness.

"I think we're ok" I giggled. "You can stop looking for people, no one's going to hurt us." My "at ease" feeling was back and I talked to him as if he was an old friend.

Suddenly he stopped and looked into my eyes and smiled softly. "Oh don't worry, Bella dear. I wasn't looking for someone who was going to hurt us… I was making sure no one would see us."

I blinked confusedly and when my eyes were open again he was standing only a few inches away from me. _How did he move so fast??_ _Wasn't he just over… _My thoughts were interrupted as he leaned closer to me and I noticed what was wrong with him.

What had been off since I had met him a few minutes ago.

As I stared into his blood-red eyes I could only think one thought.

_Sweet salvation._

_**Haha, cliffffy :D And no, she's not suicidal! She just wanted to become a vampire, and she now knows that it could happen.**_

_**Thanks to my readers and expect something up tomorrow night, since I don't have school Thursday, and I'll most likely be boredddd.**_

_**Hope you liked it! Until next time!**_

_**XoXo**_

_**EdwardCullenxoxo**_


	6. James

I suck

**I suck. I totally and completely suck and I'm sorry ******** I need to update more often, I know!! I hope you like this chapter!! Sorry again : ( **

**Hayouknowyouaretotallytryingtoreadthisrightnow!Ijustwasted10secondsofyourlife!**

I showed no fear as Mathew stood in front of me, his venom-coated teeth inches from my neck. I had accepted my fate at this point, and all I had to do now was convince him to change me, and not kill me. I decided that this would be an easy task, many of the vampires I had met thought that being changed was worse than dying, and Mathew would probably love causing me an eternity of despair.

He smiled menacingly and crouched. "Well, Bella, trying to act brave, are we? It's ok, I don't mind my targets being a little afraid of me, it boosts my confidence."

I snorted. Afraid? Me? Of a vampire? This thought made me laugh harder. _Please,_ I thought, _I've met scarier vampires than you in my past. _

He raised an eyebrow questioningly and straightened out of his crouch. "You truly aren't afraid? You want to end your pitiful human life, Bella?" He seemed genuinely troubled by my attitude.

"Well you see, Mathew…" I started to explain that he was the least frightening evil vampire I'd ever met, especially in shorts and a T-shirt, but something stopped me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, puzzled. His smile appeared again. "I was wondering when you would ask that." He stepped away from me and reappeared on a nearby trashcan.

"You see, up until very recently, I had a brother. Do you know what that brother's name was?" He glanced at me and waited for my reply. I was at a loss.

"James."

My head shot up, shocked. James was this vampire's brother? I didn't even know that he had a brother! I felt guilty for a moment, for killing this man's sibling, but then I remembered that both had tried to kill me at one point or another.

"He and I were close, you see, and when I heard of his death... I knew I had to find the cause. Victoria told me that some pitiful _human_ had caused it. I knew this had to be wrong, so I dug deeper for info. I discovered that the _Cullen's _had done it. And even more directly, Edward."

"I contemplated killing your boyfriend, but he had a whole family to back him up. I was out-numbered. So I decided that I would get rid of what was so clearly his most prized…possession." I flinched at his words. I was just another one of Edward's possessions.

"I watched you for days. Waiting for the right moment to strike. Then, what should happen, but that he breaks up with you! Leaving you at my mercy!" He stopped to chuckle. Then went solemn and looked back into my eyes.

"So I waited for you to mess up, to make one little mistake. Then I could come to you. Ha! Wasn't I surprised when you wandered down an alley! An alley of all places! You really should make this whole ordeal harder on me, I'm getting a bit bored." He sneered.

I was starting to feel a bit frightened. He seemed quite angry, and I knew that I would be receiving the biggest part of his fury. I shrunk backwards towards the wall. This little movement caught his eye and he smiled condescendingly.

"Now are you scared, Bella? Wondering if you're going to die?"

I slowly nodded my head as tears sprung into my eyes. He wasn't going to be changing me; he was going to be killing me. I would never see Edward again. His face jumped into my mind and I held it there, savoring it.

"You are going to die a slow, painful death, Isabella Swan. You'll never see your precious Edward again!" Then he stopped and thought for a moment and his smile widened.

"Not that he'd _want_ to see you. He doesn't _want_ you now. You're not good enough." He laughed a menacing laugh, and stalked towards me. He brandished his fangs and narrowed his eyes, resuming his crouch.

"Prepare to die, Bella." He sneered before leaping at me. I felt the impact against my body. Felt myself slam into the wall, felt the blood drip down my head. I wobbled for a moment and stepped forward to steady myself. _Why am I not dead yet?_ I thought. I looked up to see Mathew watching me with thirsty eyes. He crouched one last time before leaping again.

However, as I waited for the impact again, it wasn't coming from my front, it was coming from my side.

I expected to feel the cement hit my side, but I felt something harder. A body, clearly, but one that was obviously not human,

As my consciousness started to slip from the lack of blood, I looked to see what had saved me.

A pair of topaz eyes met mine.


	7. Lighter

**Just a quick note, guys… I changed the little box that says the plot of this story, because I felt that the direction that I was taking it wasn't really connected enough to the summary. I might write a different story with that plot… Idk yet… but I hope you enjoy this version instead!**

**A pair of topaz eyes met mine…**

I felt the pull of darkness threatening, but I stayed in the real world. I had to, or else the angel sitting on the ground in front of me might disappear.

"Alice." I breathed. Her face lit up into a glorious smile.

"Bella! I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry, SO sorry… If I had stayed with you instead of following my brother, you'd be ok." If she could have cried, I knew she would be by now.

"Alice, it's fine, I'm ok, you're here now and Mathew is gone…" I let my sentence trail off as Alice's eyes darkened. Her stance became rigid as she looked over my shoulder, towards the back of the alley. Her eyes widened as she let out a vicious snarl.

I followed her gaze and almost passed out again. There, in front of me, was Mathew. He wasn't what was holding my attention, however. As I let my gaze travel past him, I saw a sight that I never want to see again.

Behind him were 3 vampires, obviously human-eaters, according to their red eyes and evil smirks.

They were all holding a struggling vampire, and as I looked at these vampire's figures, I felt a feeling of impending doom setting in.

"Jasper… Emmet… Rosalie!" I screamed out.

They all lifted their heads at the sounds of their names and stopped their struggles. I covered my mouth to contain silent sobs as I saw their expressions. Rosalie looked guilty, Jasper looked hopeless, and as I looked at the last vampire I saw the most frightening expression of all: Emmet looked helpless.

Emmet helpless? This was not good. We were going to lose, unless we got out of here. I turned to Alice to tell her this, when I noticed that the space where she had previously been sitting was empty.

My heart thudded hard against my chest, and Mathew heard it. His smile grew and he seemed to understand my look of fear. He slowly gestured to the side of the alley, and I turned to see a new human-eating vampire holding a struggling, dry-sobbing Alice.

I felt tears pooling in my eyes as I saw her, and Mathew laughed.

"Silly girl, you thought that you could beat me? I knew that they," He motioned to the Cullens, "would be coming to save you. I prepared for their arrival as necessary," Now he was motioning to the red-eyed demons. I shook my head slightly, looking down.

He continued. "What amazed me, though, was that dear Edward did not seem to even care! He wasn't with the others as they tried to track me through the city! No doubt they knew what I was going to do with Alice on their side. I knew something was up, and I decided to take precautions. And thank goodness I did! For now I present to you, the grand finale!"

I heard shuffling come from the shadows behind the eight other vampires present and out of the darkness came what I was least expecting.

I was looking into the eyes of Edward. His eyes were sad and troubled. He was shaking all over; his body was set in a fierce fighting stance. His jaw was set, and he looked ready to kill something. I followed his gaze to see Mathew smirking. I looked back at him, and our eyes met.

I felt whole. My pain was gone, and all my troubles were forgotten as I looked into the depths of his soul. He looked ready to cry, and I felt confused. _Why was he here? Doesn't he not love me?_

I studied the rest of his face. _It might the last time I see it_, I thought. This thought caused more tears to fall, and his face crumpled. He looked almost… upset over seeing me cry. "Edward." I spoke shakily. His eyes lit up again and a crooked smile graced his face. "Bella." He sighed. He stopped struggling, and we resumed watching each other again.

"Well, isn't this… awkward." Mathew chuckled. "Now, if I may, dear… as much as I love rubbing my victory into everyone's faces… as much as I love your anguish, I have places to be. Bella, say goodbye."

I looked at my family for the last time. I wanted, no, _needed_ them to understand that I didn't hate them. Far from it. They're my family. I couldn't die without them knowing that I loved them with everything I had,

"Guys, words can't even describe how much you mean to me. You're my light in the darkness, my protectors. My family. I love you all so much, even you Rosalie, even though you might hate me. I'm sorry it ended this way. Not everyone gets their happy ending I guess." I looked down let the tears run silently down my cheeks before looking up again.

I turned to Edward now. "Edward, I love you. I always have, and I always will. Every single day of forever. No matter where I go, no matter what happens to me, I will never forget you. Never stop loving you." I whispered this last part as my voice broke, but I knew everyone present could hear me.

His eyes widened and he started thrashing in his captor's arms. He roared as his body shook. His face was a crumpled heap as sobs wracked his body.

_No. No. No._ He mouthed to me.

The situation at hand hit me full force, and I fell to the ground as my cries took over my body. Never again would I see my friend's and family's smiling faces, never again would I be in Edward's arms. Never again would I have my perfect forever.

Mathew's slight, ahem brought me back to the present. I looked into each Cullen's face again before my gaze settled on Alice.

Her eyes met mine, and she mouthed a single, hopeless word.

_Run._

I knew it would be worthless, but I could still try. With one last look at the ones I was leaving behind, I turned to sprint out of the alley, but stopped. After all they had done for me, I was going to abandon them? Mathew would never just let them go once I was dead. No, he would kill them too. And their pain would be so much worse than mine. I would not let my family to die. I would not play the weak human again while people I cared about suffered.

I slowly turned around and saw that Mathew had stepped forward to follow, but was now hesitating, seeing me just standing there. The red-eyed vampires were all standing together, the Cullens had gone limp in their arms, knowing that resistance was pointless. All ten of them watched me with numerous expressions.

They all knew what I had decided to do. That I was staying and fighting, though I knew I had no chance. Rosalie and Alice were both sobbing, and shaking their heads at me. Jasper had a sad frown on his face as he mouthed _Bella, please don't do this._ Edward was the worst. He was shaking his head over and over again, shaking, while silently pleading for me to run. I couldn't bear it any longer, and I looked at the last Cullen.

Emmet watched me intently, and then, to my amazement, he broke into a smile.

He nodded his head ever so slightly to the left, and I glanced in the direction he seemed to be motioning to. There, sitting on a garbage can, was a lighter.

**Well gee, now the Cullen's are back!! YAY!! Does happy dance I really hope you liked it!! And that you all understand what the lighter reference is? Idk, if you don't, just message me and I'll explain why a lighter is important… though if you've read Twilight you should know why… lol…**

**I'm really into it now, so I'm gonna go write another chapter, and I might have it up later tonight!!**

**EdwardCullenXoXo**


	8. Sorry!

_**Hey guys! Just a quick author's note! (I know… eww) haha well I was thinking of putting up a new story, (and I would continue if I never see your face again) about Edward having an evil twin, and he attacks Bella? And its about how the Cullens have to protect Bella from the evil twin, and she never knows if the Edward she's with is the good one or the bad one?? Just a random idea I had! Should I do it?? **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**EdwardCullenxoxo**_


	9. Mess with Bella

…_There, sitting on a garbage cam, was a lighter_

_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

I slowly turned back to Emmett. I raised my eyebrows at him, but he only winked at me.As I looked behind him, I suddenly understood his smug smile.

It had been so fast that no one had noticed, but Emmett had apparently used my momentary distraction to his advantage. In the far corner of the alley, I could just make out the body of his captor, headless. It's body parts were spread out across the alley.

Of course, it would all come back together eventually, but for the moment, the vampire was deffensless.

As Emmett flexed his muscles and laughed silently, I felt calm wash over me. Maybe I could make it out of this mess alive.

Forgetting who was watching, I walked slowly over to the lighter. It wasn't until I heard the snarl and found myself pressed up against the garbage can that I realized how idiotic I had been. How could I have walked straight to the lighter with four evil vampires watching me??

I was brought back to reality when I heard the ferocious snarl that eminnated from Mathew. His red eyes were wild. Not with hunger, but with anger.

I cringed and struggled against his iron grip, knowing it was useless.

"What exactly are you trying to pull here, Bella dear? Thought you could outrun me? You should know just as well as I do that you can't escape." He murmured into my ear. He reached behind me and I watched in horror as he chucked the lighter to god-knows-where.

"Now… you must be punished darling. What to do, what to do?" His breath stank of blood. I almost fainted right there.

"Just…just don't hurt the others…" I whispered softly. I could barely breath in my current position.

"The others! How rude of me! They deserve front row seats to this little show!" Mathew laughed menacingly and turned me around.

"Alice, tell me… do you see a future in store for Ms. Bella here?" Mathew asked the pixie.

I watched as her eyes glazed over. About a minute later, her shoulders sagged and she slowly shook her head. Edward whimpered from behind her. Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Mathew. Jasper looked like he was going to turn suicidal from all the emotions flying through the air. And Emmett was… where was Emmett?? I looked around discretely, but could find no trace of him. Good, I was happy that one of us would make it out of this mess.

"Let's play a little game now! I call it… Mess with Bella." Mathew smirked at me. I sneered in disgust. I was so angry that I forgot who I was in the clutches of.

"You disgusting pig. You are the most hideous creature to walk the Earth, and you deserve to die a slow, painful death!" I screamed in his face.

I heard Rosalie let out a small chuckle at my outburst, and the smack sound soon after. No doubt she had been punished.

"And that's another thing!" I continued, "What's the deal with kidnapping my friends? What did they do to you? Got to hire helpers to keep us all in check? You're just a weak, spineless _monster!"_ I was seeing red. I struggled against his grip again, and to my surprise, he let me go.

Surprised, I looked up at his face. His nostrils were flaring, and his eyes had gone glassy. He was shocked, I could tell. He was pissed.

"What… did… you… say? You little girl, trying to act tough! Let's see how tough you are now!" With that he picked me up and threw me at the alley wall.

I hit my back first, but smacked my head pretty hard. I felt the blood trickling down my neck and forehead. I heard Alice let out a small gasp. I looked over at Mathew and found him to be standing directly in front of me. He kicked my stomach.

I felt a rib crack, and knew I had broken at least a few of my ribs. He then picked me up and threw me against the opposite wall. I fell to the floor on my knees, my vision hazy and coughing up blood. I wrapped an arm around my stomach and used to other one to support my weight.

As I looked up at the frightened faces of my family, I knew that they all still cared about me.

Alice was sobbing in Jasper's shoulder… well, as close to his shoulder as her captor would allow her to be. Jasper was sobbing as well. Rosalie was looking at me with a horrified expression. When she saw my stare, she lowered her head and let out a soft cry,

Edward was awful. His gaze switched from one of pure hatred at Mathew to grief. His shoulder shook and he was struggling against his captor with everything he had. It was useless. I mouthed the words, _I love you._

His face crumpled, and I started to turn back to my fate when I caught a glimpse of a large body in the alley shadows.

I had never been so glad to see Emmett in my life, and as I looked at his hand I felt a surge of pride at my big vampire teddy bear.

In his hand was the lighter.

**Gahh I had a writer's block and I really don't like this chapter! : ( Hopefully it will be better next time… sorry for the crappy chapter!**

**: (**

**EdwardCullenxoxo**


	10. Ripshit

***hides from raging crowd***

**I'm sooooooooooo sorry. Like, sorry doesn't even cover it! I had given up on this story but I had a sudden burst of inspiration so here you go!**

Emmett had never looked so appealing in his life. I almost laughed in relief as I realized what this meant: we could win.

I knew I had to keep Mathew distracted for a few minutes so that Emmett could get rid of the other vampires and save the Cullens.

Discretely nodding at him, I turned my attention back to Mathew. "What are you gonna do now? Kick me some more? Please, I'm human. It's not exactly hard to hurt me." I rolled my eyes. "You're pathetic if you think that's macho."

He narrowed his eyes into slits and frowned.

He marched forward and leaned close to my face, as if he was about to tell a secret. At last second, however, he seemed to change in mind. He stepped backwards and, in one swift movement, had picked me up by my neck.

As I kicked my legs frantically, I tried to pull his hands from me. I was losing oxygen and I had already lost enough blood to be woozy enough.

He suddenly released one hand from my throat and held it in the air, and looked as if he was about to slap me, I cringed and leaned away from him.

The slap never came, however.

"You have caused me enough trouble you insolent human. Jason, come forth." He snapped his fingers in the air and waited for… what, exactly?

I stared at him in confusion, as his brows furrowed. "Jason, come here!"

I cocked my head and looked around, wondering whom Jason was. I settled my gaze back on Mathew's face and gave him a look that plainly told him I thought he was crazy.

"What the…?" Mathew spun around so that he was facing the Cullens and their captors. Only… now I understood what was happening. Jason was one of the evil vampires.

Except now, standing in the place of Mathew's minions were five beautiful, topaz-eyed vampires.

And they looked ripshit.

**I'm sorry it's short but I'm tired and I don't feel like writing.**


	11. Decisions

**Wow… I can't believe I'm writing this chapter… To be honest with you, I had given up on this story entirely! Then I just felt like updating… haha so here ya go! Another chapter like, a billion years later**

WowAnUpdate!WowAnUpdate!WowAnUpdate!WowAnUpdate!WowAnUpdate!!!!!!!!!

I don't think I've ever felt such a flood of emotion as I did at that moment.

Pride, fear, happiness, sadness… But most of all, love. Looking at those vampires, all of whom looked back with the same emotions flickering through their faces, I felt whole again.

I felt my face break into a grin as tears of happiness started to well up in my eyes. They were really _back_! It seemed too unreal to comprehend.

I connected eyes with all of them, one by one. Memorizing the looks of joy they were giving me. Alice had a giddy smile on her face… uh oh. I can only imagine what Barbie-Bella stunt she'll pull later, but for now, I could honestly care less. Emmett and Jasper both gave me shy smiles, obviously trying to stay collected but show how happy they were. Rosalie gave me a wink and grinned. And then there was Edward.

He looked… amazing. A halo of light seemed to shine around him as he looked at me. His eyes were bright and a fantastic smile lit up his face. Our eyes met, and the world seemed to fade. The moment was broken, however, when a snarl came from the side of me.

"What is the meaning of this? You dare to defy me?!" Mathew did NOT look happy as he glared at the Cullens. All of them looked coolly back at him, and Edward stepped forward. His face had turned menacing. Hate was all I saw in his eyes.

"If you ever try to hurt Bella again, I will kill you. I will hunt you down, rip your head off, and burn you myself. Do you understand me?" Edward's voice was low and menacing. His eyes narrowed as he said the last few words.

I snuck a glance at Mathew, who looked completely terrified. He opened his mouth to respond, but instead formed it into a smirk. Raising an eyebrow at Edward, he responded.

"Is that so? I do believe you want nothing to do with Bella ever again. Isn't that what you told her?" Reality crashed back down around me. That was exactly what he had told me.

Edward turned to me again and his eyes were tortured. "Bella…" He whispered to me, letting out a sigh. My head was starting to hurt from the pain I was feeling at this moment. How could I have forgotten? He didn't want me! Ugh, you're so stupid Bella.

"It's your choice, Bella. You can choose to fall into his trap again, falling for him once more and then being left to your pathetic human life… or you can join me. If it's what you want, I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't mind. Join me Bella, get the revenge you've always wanted!" His voice was soothing me again, making me want to join him. I wanted this, right?

"Guys… I'm sorry… But you've hurt me too much. Mathew can help me become powerful and strong. You can only hurt me." It was as if I could not remember the events that had taken place just moments ago. I lowered my head and stepped towards a beaming Mathew. I could feel the silence as it smothered me.

"Bella." My head shot up as Jasper spoke quietly. "This isn't what you want… I know this isn't what you want. Mathew will only hurt you, you know that. We love you. All of us. We never wanted to hurt you, and we regret everything that's happened in these past few months. Listen to me. I can feel your emotions and deep down, _this isn't what you want."_

He was right. I felt his calming aura as he sent waves of soothment to me.

"You're right, Jasper. This isn't what I want." I turned my head to Mathew. "You are a bastard who tried to kill me moments ago. Why should I trust you? You're a monster, nothing more."

His eyes narrowed as he growled low in his throat, clearly furious that his plan had failed. His hand whipped around and slapped me, before gripping my arm. I felt a bone snap and screamed in pain.

"You… You little…" He couldn't form a sentence. He started to tighten his hold, and I heard a snarl.

"OFF OF HER." I heard the yell from a few feet away as a body slammed into Mathew. I fell backwards into Alice's waiting arms. She held me tightly and whispered soothing words into my ear. I relaxed and watched the scene unfold in front of me.

Edward had Mathew pinned onto the ground. He was currently ripping his arms and legs off. Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie all were helping him, and Emmet was handing the lighter to Edward. I buried my face into Alice's chest and squeezed my eyes closed. I could hear Mathew's screams… could smell the smoke.

It was all too much. My head spin and as Alice rocked me comfortingly and whispered into my ear, I fell unconscious.

**WHOOT WHOOT! Another chapter done : ) that makes me happy : D. I have one more week of school… how amazing is that? I'm going to 6 flags next week hehe. I hope you guys liked this chapter, sorry if it had a bit more swearing then normal… **

**EdwardCullenxoxo**


	12. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
